Time Swap
by Elabeth
Summary: [complete] Hermione is in her final year at school and an accident in Potions class sends her on a day trip through time. A LOT can happen in just one day.
1. One Month

** Time Swap**

_A FanFic by Elabeth_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings, I do however lay claim to the plot._

_ Authors Note: I'm only going to do one authors note because I have already written the story iun full. I'd love it if you would review and I may write an 18th chapter, no for story purposes, but so I can respond to reviews. This is my first attempt at FanFic so please be kind with your reviews. I also feel the need to thank Myth and Miss Raynbow for their loverly job of editing my story. (I'm really bad at spelling and wrote a large part of this at 2AM) I think that's all, so please read, review and enjoy.  
_

Chapter One: One Month 

Hermione twirled around in front of the mirror and checked herself out. Her normally frizzy hair had tamed down quite a lot over the past year and today it looked really good, falling in amber waves around her face. She wore a denim skirt and a scarlet tank top. She smiled to herself; she was going on a date with Ron today.

During their sixth year Ron had decided that all their bickering was really just sexual tension between them and had begun to ask her out; all the time. Hermione didn't really agree with Ron, she didn't feel anything between them; however about a month ago she had given in to Ron's persistent requests for a date. She had to admit that they had had a good time and Ron was heaps of fun to hang with, but she already knew that.

Hermione touched up her makeup and realised that this was their one month anniversary; she didn't expect Ron to make a big deal out of it, anniversaries were a girl thing, really. I mean even _she'd_ nearly forgotten about it. Maybe she would be able to remind him and then he'd treat her extra nice for the day. Hermione smiled to herself, it was strange but she'd only just noticed that if she wanted Ron, or sometimes even Harry, to do something, then all she had to do was smile.

As Hermione reached into her jewellery box two owls flew in through the open window. One dropped a letter with emerald ink upon it before simply swooping back out the window, and the other dropped its letter on the bed before beginning to fly madly around the room, happy to have delivered the letter to the right place. Hermione opened Ron's letter and quickly read what it said.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry but I'm going to be late for our date. I won't be able to make it until at least one so we'll meet for lunch then. I hope that's ok. _

_Love ya,_

_Ron_

Hermione frowned; this was becoming a habit of Ron's, delaying or cancelling the date at the last minute. Well at least that would give her time to do her school shopping before she had to meet Ron. She quickly scribbled a few words on a piece of paper and handed it to Pig.

As Pig flew off out of the window Hermione turned her attention to the Hogwarts letter; she noticed a bump in the envelope. Hermione guessed that that would be her Head Girl badge; she didn't yet know if she had the position but the bump kind of gave it away. She opened the letter and let the badge fall out onto her hand and smiled. She then read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Please note that the new school year will commence on September the first. We are pleased to tell you that you have been offered the position of Head Girl. If for any reason you are unable to accept this position we require that you send an owl back immediately. Instead of taking the Hogwarts Express the Head Boy and Girl are required to apparate to Hogsmead at eleven o'clock. A carriage will be waiting to take you up to the castle. _

_The book list is included and as requested there is also a list of extended reading material attached to the list._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

So she was the Head Girl. Although not unexpected, this was fantastic news. Hermione ran downstairs to tell her parents.

At ten o'clock Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron; she planned to spend the three hours till she had to meet Ron getting her school stuff.

Hermione looked around the familiar, shabby pub and her mouth fell open.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two: The Kiss 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

Ron gave a start, the two girls he had his arms around also paused in their investigation of Ron's face and neck to look up into the face of a very shocked and upset Hermione.

There was silence.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again.

"What?" Ron said trying to act like this was normal behaviour, which probably wasn't a very good idea.

"What are you doing?"

"Err… nothing?" Ron replied hopefully.

"Nothing?" Hermione yelled, "It doesn't look like nothing to me."

Ron's face was beginning to turn red.

"Well come on, do tell us why you are wrapped up in these two girls rather than meeting me for our date."

"You have a girlfriend?" One of the girls questioned, shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped the other.

They both stood up and went to stand either side of Hermione.

"We are so sorry; he said he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Really, we had no idea; we wouldn't be here if we'd known."

Hermione looked at the sincere faces of these two girls. They really weren't to blame, and Hermione was prepared to believe that Ron hadn't told them about her. Heck! What did she care if they were lying anyway, her fight wasn't with them; it was Ron who betrayed her.

"So are you going to explain to this sweet young girl why you were cheating on her?" One of the girls demanded.

Ron gulped, this was not looking good, "Look Hermione, it was nothing really, it doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Hermione practically screeched, "Well let me tell you something, IT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME!"

Hermione started to walk towards the door but half way there she turned back and walked up to Ron. She slapped him across the face, hard, and then walked off out of the pub.

Hermione stormed off down Diagon Alley hoping that Ron wasn't following her. She finally stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts, her favourite shop in Diagon Alley. Naturally she went in; large amounts of books always calmed her down. She supposed it was because of all the nice neat order of books. They were so friendly to her, unlike some stupid red haired little twits she knew.

She walked over to the books on Potions and was fingering through a thick book on nastily difficult potions when she sensed someone walk up behind her.

"Piss off Ron," Hermione snapped, not bothering to turn around, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Hey, I resent that." the person behind her drawled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione retorted, keeping her head in the book, "Piss off ferret boy."

"Much better," said Malfoy. Hermione frowned; she had expected a reaction. "But it's a free world and I think I'll stay. Now have you and Weasel had a fight?"

Before Hermione could think of an answer or an appropriate insult Ron appeared in the shop and spotted Hermione. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and began to walk away but Ron pushed past Malfoy and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione, we have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." replied Hermione trying to remain calm.

"Does anyone have any popcorn?" asked Draco, looking around him with a smirk on his face; he was going to have fun with this one. He wanted to enjoy the show.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Malfoy glared.

"Hermione please just hear me out," said Ron desperately, "It was all just a big mistake, and like I said it didn't mean anything."

"How would you feel if I kissed someone else?" asked Hermione.

"Err… I wouldn't care." said Ron. His voice, however, said differently; he would care and he could not hide that.

"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Care to test that?"

"You are not going to kiss anyone; I think that we both know that." Ron said smiling.

"Don't presume that you know anything about me." Hermione hissed.

"We've been friends for seven years and I know you well enough to know that you're not going to kiss the first guy you can lay your hands on just to spite Me." Ron was getting a little cocky about this whole thing.

All through this debate Draco was leaning casually on a bookshelf watching the action, his head flicked back and forth like he was watching tennis. When mention of kissing came up he looked a little worried; he was the only other guy in the bookshop.

"Ron, I don't want to be your 'girlfriend' anymore." said Hermione. Draco smirked at this; it was so nice to see two of his least favourite people fighting.

"Don't be silly Hermione; the chances of you breaking up with me are as likely as you kissing… Malfoy." said Ron patronisingly, "Now come back to the Leaky Cauldron and have lunch with me like we planned."

Ron began to walk towards the door.

"Ron," Hermione called out venomously. Ron turned around and noticed that Hermione was still standing next to Malfoy at the bookcase.

Hermione took a deep breath to summon up some courage then she grabbed Draco and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't just peck him either, it was a full on kiss, tongue and all. Draco considered pulling away but Hermione was quite forceful and although he hated to admit it she was a really good kisser. Hermione was soon lost in the kiss, it was incredible. She would never have guessed that Draco could be so… such a… wow! He was good!

By the time the kiss ended Ron had left the store. Draco lent back against the bookshelf in shock and Hermione slid down onto the floor and began to cry. Draco took a couple of minutes to get his head around what had just happened, and then he too sunk down onto the floor.

As much as he disliked Hermione, or at least claimed to, he couldn't with a clear conscience just leave her here like this.

"Aw, come on Granger," he said trying to be sympathetic, "Weasel's not worth this."

Hermione opened her mouth, "It's just that…" she shut her mouth again. She wasn't about to poor her heart out to a boy; no, wait, he wasn't a boy anymore; he was a man… Anyway she wasn't going to poor her heart out to the man she had been enemies with for six years.

"What?" Draco prompted.

"You're a really lousy kisser." she said, a smile forming through her tears.

Draco smiled too; he could tell she was only baiting him, "Care to give me another chance?" He said jokingly.

Hermione smiled and almost laughed but then she fell back into hysterical sobs.


	3. Friends?

Chapter Three: Friends? 

Hermione took a long time to calm down. When she finally stopped crying she noticed an arm resting around her.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you. Aren't I doing it right?"

"You have your arm around me."

"Well spotted."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to comfort you."

"Why?"

"Good question." Draco let his arm fall from around Hermione's shoulders.

They sat next to each other in silence for a while.

"Well, I'd better get on with my school shopping?" said Malfoy.

"Can I come too?" asked Hermione, "It's just that I don't want to be alone right now and I don't want questions asked."

"You want to spend time with me?" Draco sounded surprised, "You hate me."

"I don't really HATE you," Hermione said, trying to find a loophole that would allow her to tell the truth, "I just… don't… really… … know you."

"So you want to get to know me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I… You see… It's like this…" Hermione stopped short. Why did she want to spend time with Draco? "Look are we going shopping or are you going to be your normal, vile self?"

"Meh, what do I care?" Draco replied, shrugging.

Hermione and Draco travelled around the whole book store and found all the books that they needed. Draco was even impressed with Hermione's 'extra' book list.

"Why didn't I think of asking for that?" he asked.

"Because you're only the second in the grade and I'm the first."

Draco groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Hey, maybe if you asked really nicely I might tutor you." A cheeky grin spread across Hermione's face.

"The Head Boy does not need tutoring." Draco raised his head in the air like royalty.

"Not even from the Head Girl?"

"You're Head Girl?"

Hermione nodded.

"Damn."

"Hey, least you're not stuck with the 'Slytherin King' for a whole year."

"Slytherin King?" Draco gloated, "That I like! From now on that is what you shall call me."

"Fat chance, ferret boy."

Draco's shoulders slumped.

There weren't many people in Diagon Alley; as it was a Friday most of the adults were working and very few students were so eager to buy their school books the moment they receive their letters. So Hermione and Draco had it pretty much to themselves; the only people around were people that they didn't know.

It did Hermione good to take her mind off Ron. At about four o'clock it was time to go home. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Thanks." she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"Cheering me up."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I would want my reputation ruined by one good deed."

"So we agree? We tell no one of this day?"

"Definitely. What would everyone think if we were nice to each other?"

Hermione smiled.

"So," said Draco, "This day never happened."

"What day?" asked Hermione, smiling sweetly.

Draco shrugged and disapparated.

Hermione left for home.

She appeared in her room with a loud crack and immediately noticed that Hedwig was sitting on her desk. Ripping open the letter she scanned what it said.

_Hermione,_

_Ron told me what happened, well his version anyway. I'm so sorry that you broke up, but Ron didn't deserve you if he was going to treat you like that. He also said something really strange, you kissed ferret boy? Hermione, I know that breaking up is an ordeal and can make you do strange things, but you actually kissed Malfoy? I just wanted to say that I'm still your friend and Ron's too, but I want to sit on the fence for this matter. I know you'll be smart enough to respect my decision. Please write to me. I'm staying at the burrow but I'll be going back to my house before the holiday is over. Do you want to come and stay? _

_From Harry._

Hermione picked up a piece of paper and wrote back.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ha! That's right, Harry: appeal to my intellect and make it look like the only intelligent move is to do as you say… Why I ever taught you about manipulation of words, I'll never know, although you _are_ good at it. I can accept that you don't want to lose your two best friends but I'll be staying away from Ron for a while because I don't think I could stand being near him for a week or two. I don't think I'll be able to come over to stay; I want to get a head start on my studies. I know; typical Hermione behaviour. Also, my parents want to spend some time with me and I have to catch up with some of my muggle friends. _

_I want you to know that I'm head girl this year. Isn't that great? It means that there is an open prefect position for Gryffindor! Did you get it Harry?_

_See you,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Can you tell Ron that ferret boy is a much better kisser than him? Please?  
_

Hermione folded the note up and handed it to Hedwig. She felt much better than she did this morning. Stupid Ron, how could he do that to her?

When Hermione went to bed she expected to cry herself to sleep. Instead, she found herself dreaming of the best kiss in her life with a boy with blond hair and blue-grey eyes.


	4. It's All Lies

Chapter Four: It's All Lies 

During the last week of the holidays Hermione spent a lot of time hanging out with her muggle friends, Amy and Talia. They had all been planning to go to the same high school before Hermione had supposedly left on a scholarship to some fancy school north of London.

"What's it like at Wellers College?" asked Amy.

"I've told you its really nice there," Hermione replied. She hated lying to her friends.

"But we want details; you've been going there for six years and we know nothing about the place, now spill!"

The three girls were at the London Zoo watching the tiger cubs play.

Hermione sighed, "Well, the science teacher, Professor Snape, is horrible; he spends half the time making fun of this poor kid Neville and Neville becomes so nervous that he keeps breaking all the equipment for the experiments. I find myself taking pity on the poor fellow and helping him out, but this never bodes well with Snape.

"Professor Sprout is the Horticulture teacher and knows more about the care of plants than anybody else I know.I never would have guessed that I would have such an interest in plants. She, the professor, also teaches the healing properties of some of the plants, like in aromatherapy, and I have found it very interesting. Madam Hooch is the PE teacher and apart from a few lessons in my first year I don't have much to do with her, but my friends Harry and Ron…"

"That's the guy who you were dating but then cheated on you, right?" asked Talia.

"Yes… well, he and Harry are quite good at sport and play for our house. They also take art; a subject which I find has no real relevance so I dropped it early on. I found the teacher to be a real airhead who just wafted around the classroom; that was Professor Trelawney. I much prefer maths with Professor McGonagall, who is really strict but you can't help but admire her mathematical mind. The most boring subject is History with Professor Binns, I dropped that as soon as I could, as interesting as History is I felt I could do better learning it on my own. Hagrid is another of the Professors."

"What does he teach?" Amy asked.

"Err… he does… shop! Woodwork, metalwork, things like that. He's also really keen on animals; in my first year at the school he had a very big vicious dog called fluffy. Scary thing, really!"

"Interesting. Now that you've given us the run down on the teachers tell us more about the students; what are they like?" pressed Amy.

"Well Harry is really brave; he'll stand up and fight for what he believes in. He is also really naturally talented. In DADA he's always top of the class." Hermione said.

"What's DADA?"

"Err… it's um…" Hermione was stuck, what could DADA possibly stand for?

"Drama and Dance Academy," said a voice from behind the girls, "not a subject I practically like but Potter does a great job treading the planks."

The three girls spun around to see who had spoken.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the animals," he replied, smirking, "and the girls."

This sent Amy and Talia blushing, they both clearly thought that Draco was really hot.

"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce us to this young man?" Talia hinted.

"Err… girls, this is Draco Malfoy, he's a boy at my school. Malfoy, these are Amy and Talia, some of my friends from Primary."

"Pleased to meet you both." Draco said with a duck of his head, "Mind if I join you?"

"Well…" Hermione started.

"Of course you can," said Amy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Talia finished.

The group walked off towards the reptile house where Talia and Amy refused to go in: they said that they would meet Hermione and Draco back at the café for lunch.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," said Hermione, "I couldn't think of anything else for DADA to mean."

"My pleasure, I actually found your whole conversation quite amusing to say the least. You made Snape a science teacher?"

"It fits well, Potions and Chemistry have parallels." Hermione defended, "At least I didn't make Harry an actor..."

"And a dancer." Malfoy said, smirking.

"Hang on a minute, what where you doing listening to our conversation?"

"Laughing." Draco replied with a smile, "I never thought about what you have to tell all your muggle friends, it was interesting to hear how much of the truth you managed to work into the story."

Hermione shook her head. "So what are you doing here, Malfoy? This is a Muggle zoo, you know."

"Yes, but… I find some of the creatures very fascinating," he said, "especially the snakes, dear little things."

"Typical Slytherin."

"The Slytherin King should be fond of snakes." said Draco smiling.

Hermione looked up into his face and melted. He looked so much better when he smiled; not smirked but actually smiled, it make him look almost human, a caring; sensitive, amazing, good looking... No, no, this was Draco Malfoy, he was not good looking. He was mean and horrible.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Forget what?"

"Calling you the Slytherin King."

"No, probably not."

Hermione shook her head and wondered off. The rest of the day went by easily; by the end of lunch not only was Draco the best in the school at soccer and cricket but hockey too. Hermione ended up being the only girl at the school to have ever gotten 100 on five of her exams in one semester and Ron was a year older, having been kept back because he couldn't maintain a C average. Amy and Talia were now happy that Wellers College was a real place that was in fact a normal school, with a really good Dance and Drama department. All in all it was a really nice day, full of misinformation.


	5. School Starts

Chapter Five: School Starts 

Hermione woke on the first day of school with butterflies in her stomach. This was her first day as Head Girl, and she was going to apparate to Hogsmead early and meet up with Draco so that they could learn about their duties as Heads. Hermione was disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to go on the train with Harry and Ron one last time but it was exciting to be Head and, well, she was Head Girl. Sentimentalities could saved for other occasions, like Christmas and their Hogsmead trips and things like that.

At five to eleven Hermione apparated to Hogsmead with all of her bags, Draco was already there loading his stuff onto the carriage that would take them up to the castle.

"Hello Hermione," Draco said, moving forward and picking up her trunk, "let me help you with that."

'_Did he just call me Hermione?'_ Hermione thought, _'Wow, it sounded so right. Wait- what am I thinking- this is Malfoy we're talking about. No wait Draco. Draco, Draco. This is Draco! OK, get a grip girl, stop thinking about him.'_

'_Oh no, why did I call her Hermione?' _Draco thought, _'She's going to think me a total idiot now. How could I let that slip? Aaaah!'_

"Oh thanks Draco," Hermione replied, trying to figure out why her heart was beating so fast.

'_She called me Draco.'_

'_Wow! Check out his butt in those pants.' _

When everything was in the carriage they set off up to the castle. They were sitting opposite each other, both looking purposely out the windows, occasionally sneaking glances at each other.

'_She has really grown into a beautiful young woman. I mean she has all the curves in the right places, but she's still just a mudblood. Vile creature… Nasty toffee-coloured eyes, so bright and intelligent, and her frizzy hair… Well it used to be frizzy, now it's just wavy... God she's beautiful. No, she's not beautiful, I can't possibly think that she is beautiful.'_

'_Why does he keep looking at me? Is he plotting something? There he goes again, staring at me with his amazing blue-grey eyes. You know, he looks much better when his hair isn't slicked back: it suits his face more. It makes him look more relaxed, not that the ferret needs it. Why do I call him ferret boy? Oh yeah, he got turned into one.' _Hermione thought and smiled.

'_Why is she smiling? She's remembering when I got turned into a ferret isn't she?'_ Draco glared at Hermione.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Hermione said.

"Why were you smiling at me?"

"Smiling at someone is considered normal behaviour, glaring is not."

"It is not normal when you smile at me; I glared because I know that there was more to that smile than just a smile."

"God! You are so paranoid."

'_Typical Slytherin.'_

'_Typical Gryffindor.'_

They didn't speak again until they reached the school. At the entrance to the castle they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said, nodding to each of them in turn.

"Hello Professor," said Hermione, "thank you for honouring me with the title of Head Girl.

"Well, I found that I could choose no one else," the wizened Professor replied, "You were the best person for the job. Now shall we retire to my office for your briefing?"

Hermione began to follow the Headmaster as he led the way off up towards his office. Hermione heard Draco mutter, "Suck up."

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Now who's the one glaring?" Draco asked, he and Hermione were now several steps behind Dumbledore and assumed that he couldn't hear their quiet whispers.

"I'm only glaring because you called me a suck up."

"And so you are!" Draco retorted and then added in a mocking imitation of Hermione, "O_h thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore sir, for honouring me with…_"

Hermione cut him off, "Shut up, ferret boy, just lay off it, ok?"

Draco smiled. He loved getting under her skin.

Soon the new heads were sitting in Dumbledore's office listening to him talk about their duties for the year. It was nothing more than either of them had expected; patrol halls, supervise students, the usual sort of thing. Hermione couldn't hide the look of glee on her face when Dumbledore told them that they had complete access to all of the books in the restricted section of the library, without having to gain permission from a teacher first. However both had to fight to hide their scowls when they were told that they had to share a "mini-dorm".

"Would you like to see your new dormitory?" Dumbledore asked when he had finally finished his spiel.

Hermione nodded eagerly but Draco just shrugged indifferently. The Headmaster led them away down several long halls until they reached a marble statue of a unicorn.

Hermione had never seen this statue before now and was wondering why that was, '_Maybe it's new; I don't remember Percy having a separate dorm to us.'_

The Headmaster turned to the two students, "This is the entrance to your dormitory and common room; while we can't actually stop you inviting other students in it is preferable that you don't have any guests." there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he said this, "The password is 'Mellon'."

As soon as the password was said the unicorn sprang to life, it twirled around and seemed to take great delight in showing off, very atypical behaviour for a unicorn; then it turned to the stone wall behind it and with its horn cut a hole in the wall. It stepped aside to let the three people enter.

Hermione followed the Headmaster into a large room, it wasn't as big as the house dormitories but it didn't have to be; for two people, however, it was huge. There was a fire place at one end surrounded by several large comfortable chairs that one could become lost in. There were several large tables that Hermione could see herself spreading her work out over. The stone floor was covered by myriad of thick rugs. The room, despite its size, managed to look quite cosy.

There were three archways lined up along one wall; the one on the left was covered by a green and silver tapestry of a serpent and the one on the right a red and gold lion. The archway in the middle was just a solid oak door. Draco went over to investigate its purpose.

"We have to share a bathroom?" his voice contained a mix of horror and disbelief.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy, there are only two of you, there shouldn't be any problem." Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eye was back, "I'll leave you two to settle in then, shall I? Be in the hall for dinner by six, if you please." And with that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

"So…" Hermione said, "What you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked off up the staircase behind the serpent tapestry. Hermione sighed and walked off up the staircase to what could only be her own room. This was yet another stunning room, a little big but not too big. The furniture filled it well, taking away the feeling of enormous open space. The bed was huge, covered in a beautiful red bedspread with a gold Hogwarts crest embroidered on it.

"Wow," Hermione gasped. Her cases had been brought up already by the overly-compliant house elves. So she began to unpack her things and was pleased to see that there was a little bookshelf on her bedside table for her late night reading.

"Oh it's just the same as mine." a voice said from the doorway.

"Malfoy? What are you doing up here?" Hermione said a frown coming to her face.

"Just looking around. Not a problem, is it?"

"You shouldn't come into a lady's room, especially without knocking first!"

Malfoy shrugged and sauntered back down the staircase to the common room.

"Don't ever come back up here, Malfoy!" Hermione called after his retreating back. This could be a very difficult year if they didn't make a truce soon.

When the remainder of Hermione's belongings were in their new homes Hermione walked back down into the common room. Draco was scanning one of the bookcases looking for something to read. Hermione stood in the doorway watching him for a few minutes. There was a certain calm about the man when he wasn't showing off to his little Slytherin friends or having a go at Harry and Ron. There was also something deeper; a pain that Hermione couldn't place her finger on. She knew that there was a lot in his past; he had nearly become a death eater the previous year, before Harry had defeated Voldemort. His father was now in Azkaban and his mother… well, Hermione didn't know much about Draco's mother.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Draco asked.

"Does it really matter to you if I do?"

"Only that you're staring at me and it's creeping me out."

"I'm not staring at you." Hermione said. She hadn't been, had she?

"I know when I'm being stared at and you, Miss, are staring at me; regardless of what you tell yourself." He turned around and looked Hermione in the face. There was something in his eyes' that pained Hermione; a yearning, perhaps. Too much sorrow for one so young.

Hermione looked deep into his blue-grey eyes. There was so much about this man that she didn't know. So much that, if he let her, she wanted to learn.

"See! You're doing it again." Draco drawled, snapping Hermione from her trance.

"Huh?" She said, a little confused.

"You're definitely staring at me." Draco said.

"I am not."

"Classic case of denial… I'm afraid you have Dracoitis, Granger."

"What?"

"It's an ailment commonly found in Slytherin girls… but it _has_ been known to leak into other houses..."

"And what, pray tell, is Dracoitis?"

"An ailment where the invalid is infatuated with Draco, i.e. me." Draco walked over to on of the large lounge chairs and plonked himself down in it.

"_What?_" Hermione gasped, following him and sitting in another chair, "You can't possibly think that I'm infatuated with _you_?"

"You've been staring at me all day."

"Have not."

"And we're back to denial..."

"I am not in denial! I don't like you, remember?"

"Keep telling yourself that and you may never recover. Shouldn't keep feelings bottled up for too long. It's not healthy, you know."

"I am not bottling up anything."

"Whatever you say." Draco said, shrugging and turning away as if to end the discussion.

"I'm not!"

"Of course not. Now if you don't mind can we change the topic? Your mental state is of no interest to me."

Hermione scowled. There didn't appear to be any way out of this; whatever she said he would just retort with some smart-ass comment. There was no winning this one.


	6. The Feast

Chapter Six: The Feast 

The rest of the day passed without incident, they even managed to have a civil conversation, albeit about potions. By quarter to six it could almost be said that Hogwarts' new Head boy and girl were getting along amicably; a far cry from their attitudes towards each other a few months ago.

Hermione, for once, wasn't looking forward to the feast; she would have to face Ron, to whom she had not spoken since that day at Diagon Alley. At least Harry and Ginny were going to be there; they would be able to keep the peace… hopefully.

Hermione was walking down the staircase, dimly aware that Draco was only a few paces behind her, when she saw Harry with two red-haired people. She smiled to herself and quickened her step down into the foyer, racing over to where her three best friends were standing.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione said, flinging an arm around each of them and pulling them into a hug. "It's fantastic to see you two!"

"Yeah Hermione," Harry said, trying to fix up his glasses which were knock crooked in the haphazard hug, "we missed you on the train."

"It was so weird!" Ginny grinned, "Crabbe and Goyle were walking around looking lost without their leader there."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there but… you know, it couldn't be avoided."

"Ahem." Ron coughed.

"Yes, hello Ronald." Hermione said dryly.

Ginny sighed forcefully, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, you two; this is going to be a miserable year if you can't just get along or something!"

"I'll comply with that if Ron apologises, agrees that we will never work as a couple and accepts that we will only ever be friends."

"But…" Ron stuttered, "I… I mean… aw, come on Hermione!"

"Ron," Harry glared at his friend, "Hermione has made you a good. Just apologise."

"Fine, Hermione, I'm sorry I cheated on you." Ron said, downcast. "There. Happy?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione smiled.

"Now if you'll just apologise for kissing Malfoy we can all get back to normal."

"What? Why should I apologise for that?"

"You kissed him."

"I can kiss anyone I like, you don't own me."

"We were dating at the time."

"If you'll recall I'd just broken up with you."

"Harry backs me up on this one, don't you Harry?" Ron grinned.

"Sorry Ron, I'm going to remain indifferent on this one."

"Ginny?"

"I'm with Harry."

At that moment, however, Professor McGonagall began to usher the students into the hall and fortunately the quarrel between the two friends was halted.

The four friends sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked up at the table at the head of the hall. There were several new faces in the mix; the new Defence Against the Dark Art teacher was a very strict-looking witch and there was also a new Muggle Studies teacher, as the old one had left. For 'personal reasons'.

The sorting ceremony passed in a blur for Hermione. She was still fuming about what Ron had said. Why would he think that she ought to give _him_ an apology? He had been the one who cheated on her.

When the ceremony was complete and the feast began Hermione noticed Ron turn to face her. Hermione, however, chose to ignore him.

"Are you going to apologise now?"

"Ron, I have nothing to apologise for! You betrayed my trust and brought this upon yourself." Hermione said calmly, "If you feel that this needs discussing further then ok, but not now. You should know this, however: I will not apologise for what I did. I was doing nothing wrong by dumping you, and once I had done so I was perfectly entitled to kiss whoever I like."

Ginny decided to step in at this point before her brother managed to do any more damage. "Look, you two, this is silly! You had both better get over this now; a lover's quarrel is not worth the wonderful friendship that you once shared. You're both raw, you've both been dealt a blow, fairly or otherwise, and I want you both to just get along. There will be enough problems this year without the pair of you fighting!"

"Well said, Ginny. Now let's eat; and when we wake up tomorrow we can all just put this whole thing behind us." Harry said with a note of finality in his voice.

At the end of the feast Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked off back up to her dorm. Once there she climbed the staircase to her room and promptly fell asleep.


	7. Potions Class

Chapter Seven: Potions Class 

Early the next morning Hermione found herself in the Great Hall eating breakfast with her three best friends. They had agreed to meet for pre-lesson discussions before heading down into the dungeon for their two hours of torment- they hadn't received their timetables yet but Hermione had a heads up as Head Girl.

"I can't believe that we have potions first for yet another year." Harry mumbled.

"And we're still with the Slytherins." Ron wailed, "Why can't one of the other houses get stuck with them, just once?"

Ron and Hermione had come to some sort of flimsy arrangement; it was fragile, but it would have to do. Harry and Ginny were glad to see that the pair could at least remain civil.

"It could be worse." Hermione said, trying to find a positive spin on the situation.

"How?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"You could be Neville, where your actual greatest fear is Snape leering over you, practically forcing you to make mistakes." Hermione tried.

"Poor Neville," Ginny said, "why didn't he just drop the subject when he had the chance to?"

"Which subject is this?" Neville said, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Potions."

Neville's hand slipped and hit a flask of pumpkin juice. The colour in his face drained, "Oh, that subject."

"Why do you put yourself through that class?" Hermione asked soothingly as she assisted Neville with mopping up the spilt liquid.

"Iwannabeanauror," he mumbled back.

"Pardon?"

"Well… it's just that… I was thinking… maybe… I probably won't be able to… but…"

"Spit it out, Neville," Ron said impatiently, "We haven't got all day."

"I wouldn't mind… being an Auror…" Neville whispered bashfully, "You know, follow in my parents footsteps..."

Everybody looked at Neville, not making a sound; he rarely spoke of his parents and despite what people thought he was _very_ good in a tight situation, he just wasn't very good in potions.

"My Gran doesn't think that it's a very good idea. I can't blame her, really. But I want to do my bit. It's a safer job now that Vol…Voldemort is gone for good anyways."

There was a stunned silence as the group stared at Neville. Finally, Hermione spoke up, more to break the awkward silence than anything else, "Well I think you'd make a great Auror, Neville; you were really handy to have in some of those battles and you have real courage when you need it."

"Snape!" Ron said out of the blue. The remaining colour in Neville's face drained away. "Yeah, real courage…"

"RON!" Ginny snapped, "That's not nice."

"Right, sorry Neville."

"It's ok," Neville mumbled, "you do have a point."

"No, he doesn't," Ginny comforted, "you've proven you have courage on many, many occasions."

The rest of the Gryffindors joined the group now sitting at the table and Hermione soon found herself listening to tales of holiday antics until it was time to descend into the dungeon.

-

Hermione set up her caldron next to Neville's, not wishing to work with Ron at the moment. Neville was really pleased that Hermione was there to offer him assistance because Snape was in a really foul mood today. He set them the impossibly difficult task of brewing a Restolumen potion. Hermione's mind wafted back to her holiday reading.

_The Restolumen Potion is a difficult potion to use, not only is the process difficult but the potion is extremely temperamental. The potion, if done properly, will transport the recipient of the potions effects into the future for a short amount of time (approx. 12-14 hours). The drinker's future self then temporarily replaces the drinker in the current time. It is, however, not a potion to be attempted by the novice as it is prone to explosions. _

Hermione smiled to herself; this was going to be a challenge. She set about preparing her ingredients, heating the liquid base in the cauldron as the instructions on the board stated. She glanced over at Neville; his hand was shaking as he sliced his Arrowroot just a little too finely. Hermione sighed, "Neville, do you need some help?"

"Err…" Neville looked up gratefully, "Yeah! That would be great Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione spent the next hour and a half instructing Neville, hoping desperately that no mistakes were made. With fifteen minutes to go it was time to stopper their potions. Hermione had to admit that Neville had done a good job, his potion looked perfect, almost as good as her own. Also Neville's hadn't been the potion to explode: that honour had been awarded to Crabbe.

Neville beamed at Hermione, "You know, if you help me out this year I might just manage to get a good grade." Hermione smiled as he left to collect two flasks for the potion.

Hermione moved over to her book resting next to her potion and reread the method. Everything had been done properly in both Neville's potion and her own. Then she heard it; a faint hissing noise. She looked up at Neville's potion. It was emitting a small amount of steam.

'_Oh come off it,' _Hermione thought to herself, _'he did everything right. Don't explode, potion...'_

Hermione moved closer and looked at the contents of Neville's cauldron. It still looked the right colour, and it still smelt right; it was just giving off a small amount of steam. Was that really such a problem? Maybe if she lowered the heat it would all be ok. No- bad idea- get the teacher. Hermione turned to try and get Professor Snape's attention...

BANG!

The class turned around at the sound of the noise. Neville groaned: why was it always him? Snape smiled evilly to himself, he'd been waiting for this. Then they saw Hermione stand back up, and flickered. Flickered? She was still there, but… did she really just flicker?

"Oh, toadstools" she muttered"Just my luck, what terrible timing."

Hermione looked up at the class all staring at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You… you just flickered."

"Huh? Oh, right. That was probably just the change over taking place, nothing to worry about."

"Change over?"

"Yeah, Neville's potion worked!" Hermione said smiling at Neville, "And now I'm stuck here for the next twenty-four hours."

"Nonsense, Neville's potions never work." Professor Snape snapped.

"Well, this one did."

Snape didn't appear able to dispute that, Hermione _did_ just flicker like you're supposed to. But… "His potion exploded, it wasn't meant to do that, five points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

The class filed out of the room. Harry and Ron were at Hermione's side before you could say, "Quidditch".

"You're from the future? What's it like? Why don't you look older? How did you know this was going to happen?" Harry blurted.

"Yes, I from the future but I can't tell you what it's like there, it might change something. I don't look older because our, my, bodies switched minds, to put it simply. And I know this was going to happen because it is my past."

"Nothing? Not even who's dating who? Or what the answers to the next potions test are?" Ron begged.

Hermione looked at Ron, "You know how I feel about cheating. Now what's the next class? What day is it again?"

"First day back and our next class is Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said.

"Where's the other Hermione? Our Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Getting the shock of her life."


	8. Shocked?

Chapter Eight: Shocked? 

Hermione rolled over in bed, something wasn't right. Why was she in bed? She'd been in potions just a minute before. Neville's potion had exploded. But where was she? Had Neville's potion really worked? Hermione kept her eyes shut, something else was amiss, something else didn't feel right. Suddenly she sat bolt upright her eyes now wide open. She was naked! Why was she naked? What had she done? No, what _would_ she do? She hadn't done anything yet; it was her future, not her present. So why was she naked?

Why was her room green? It looked just like her room but it was green. Green! Green!

'_Oh no! This isn't my room! And there is only one other room in the whole school which looks just like mine. And I'm in it naked!'_

Hermione tilted her head to the bed beside her and saw the sleeping form of another person. Hermione screamed, she didn't think that it would achieve much but she felt she had to do it. She also felt that she had to get off the bed, which she did, taking some of the sheets with her.

Draco awoke with a jump, and watched as Hermione jumped off of his bed and backed away from him.

"Hermione?" he questioned. Hermione noted an unusual amount of concern in his voice. Draco pushed himself up off of the bed. Hermione swung around so as not to see his naked form. She could feel him moving towards her and clamped her eyes tight shut. She could tell he was now standing in front of her.

"Hermione?" he repeated. Hermione, however, did not move. She felt him place a hand on her arm. It was such a gentle move, so unlike the Malfoy that she'd always known.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked and then because he received no reply he added, "Please, talk to me."

"This isn't happening." Hermione managed to say, "I'm not really here, this can't be my future."

"Oh!"

Hermione felt the hand drop from her shoulder as Draco moved away. A door opened but Hermione didn't think that it was the door to leave the room.

"You can open your eyes now, it's ok."

Hermione chanced it and saw that he was now in robes. He was looking at her with a puzzling look that she couldn't read.

"You said this would happen."

"What?"

"You told me that you would be swapped. I knew, of course, that it would happen; I saw you disappear that day in potions; but I didn't know that it would happen so soon."

Hermione stared at him in silence as he walked over and flopped back onto the bed.

"She asked me to look after you." he said through the pillow his face was buried in.

"Who? What? Huh?"

"You, you wanted me to look after you for the day." He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at her, a deep longing in his eyes, but no pain, not like she'd seen the day before.

"Come here." Draco requested. Hermione found herself moving towards the figure on the bed. She sat down next to him taking care not to move the sheets wrapped tightly around her. "You asked me to give you this." He said handing her a letter.

Hermione ripped it open and read:

_Hello Hermione,_

_I know it's all strange, but don't worry it's ok and before you ask no I am not, nor will you be, under any kind of spell from him. This was my choice and will also be yours. Don't worry just stay with Draco for the day, and don't do anything I didn't do. Trust him!_

_Take care,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. It's ok, don't worry about it!_

"What's it say?" Draco asked.

"It says to trust you and everything will be ok."

"Always knew that you were a smart witch." Draco said, a smile playing on his lips, "Now come here."

"No, I want to know what's going on first." Hermione demanded.

"Ok." Draco said, oddly compliantly, "It's like this: you see, we're a couple. Well, at least in private we are. You don't want Harry and Ron to find out because you think that they would totally flip out."

"Too right they would," Hermione interrupted, "and I am now."

"Yes well give it a few months and you'll be singing a different tune."

"A FEW MONTHS!" Hermione gasped, "That's all it took for me, you, us to stop hating each other and hop into bed together?"

"Yeah well…" Draco started, "… are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

_Deep breaths, Hermione. Nice, calming, deep breaths._

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hermione turned to face away from Draco, her legs swung over the side of the bed. Draco slid up behind her, a leg either side of hers and his arms wrapped around her body.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is just all too much to digest." Hermione answered. She paused.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have your arms around me?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh."

Hermione sat there for a minute before it sunk in.

"_WHAT?_"

Hermione pushed away from Draco, and turned back so she was facing him, slowly backing away from the last person on earth she would have expected to say that he loved her.

Draco smiled impishly, "You seem to have forgotten something."

Hermione watched in horror as he bent down and picked up the sheet that had moments before been wrapped around her. She was frozen, she couldn't move; now this really was too much.

"Don't worry; it's nothing I haven't seen before." Draco said walking over to her, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders and kissing her softly on the cheek. Hermione didn't react as he kissed her again on the other cheek.

Hermione's mind raced back to the day in Flourish and Blotts; something stirred inside her. Hermione felt her desire begin to crawl out from under a stack of very heavy looking books and preparing to leap into action full force, but before it could escape her mind stepped back in, dropping another book onto the pile. The reality of the situation began to register, she was in Draco Malfoy's room with only a sheet around her, and Draco now had his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Imagine how this would look to an outside perspective?

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What in god's name are you doing?"


	9. The Present

Chapter Nine: The Present 

The Hermione from the future was having a great time in the past; the Care of Magical Creatures lesson was fun. Hagrid had borrowed Fawkes and was taking the class through the proper care of Phoenixes. Hermione loved the beautiful bird and was amused to see how attached to the bird Harry appeared to be.

Hermione found herself watching Draco as he went about sketching the majestic bird and noting down features of its gold and red form. He looked just like the Draco from her time and not being able to interact with him was driving Hermione mad. She couldn't even look at him for too long because he would sense her gaze and look up.

"There, done." Harry exclaimed happily.

"Done what?" Hermione asked slowly coming out of her gaze.

"I've finished my drawing of Fawkes, labels and all."

"You call that a drawing? It's all wobbly and awful, you really can't draw, Harry..." Ron pointed out how one of the birds wings was about half the size of the other.

"It's just perspective." Harry muttered defensively, "Anyway Hermione isn't even half finished."

"Yes well, I'm taking my time, making sure that the Phoenix is to scale." Hermione defended.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his own drawing, which wasn't half bad.

Hermione spent the rest of the lesson trying to focus on her drawing, it took her the whole lesson to finish, which was a first.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Hagrid asked after he had dismissed the rest of the class.

"Nothing, way do you ask?"

"You didn't seem focused in class an' for you that's a little unusual."

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment Hagrid."

This was in fact true, and it wasn't just Draco that had been weighing on her mind all day. There was something else; she knew something was going to happen, something big. She had read it hundreds of times before on a blood soaked piece of paper. She didn't know what, but it was big!

It was probably just after dinner that things would begin to happen. Hermione thought through her note to herself in her head.

_Something big is going to happen in the evening, when you come back. I don't want to tell you too much but borrow Harry's cloak: you'll need it. _

Why did she have to be that vague? That much information wasn't going to help her much. She'd borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak; that was probably what she meant, it could only be that. She was now pacing around the common room wondering what it was that she was meant to be doing.

Draco sat in a chair nearby reading, or at least Hermione thought that he was; in actuality he was watching her. All day there had been something about the way that this Hermione looked at him and he wanted to know what that look meant and why she kept doing it.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What happens between us? In the future I mean?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You keep looking at me funny, I want to know why."

Hermione decided to play it aloof. "Do I? I hadn't really noticed. Sorry if it annoyed you."

"It didn't annoy me per se, it merely puzzled me."

Hermione frowned at Draco in confusion, he wasn't being a jerk like she had told herself he might, and in fact he was being rather good-natured.

Just then Draco felt something tug at his mind. His mother, for some strange reason she had insisted that he submit to one of her damn spells. He could feel her calling to him, asking for help.

'_What now?' _He thought, _'what on earth could she need him for when it had been less than 48 hours since they last saw each other?'_

Whatever it was the sting in his mind was getting worse. Draco had to do something.

Hermione watched as Draco stood up and left the room muttering some excuse which she couldn't really hear.

'_Is this it? Am I meant to follow under the cloak? Oh, I can't stand around here all night. This has to be whatever it is that I'm waiting for.'_

Hermione fished the cloak out from behind a cushion where she had hidden it and followed Draco out into the darkened castle. Hermione crept along unseen, wondering where Draco was unknowingly leading her. When he left the castle she became worried, surely he wouldn't dare tread into the forbidden forest at this time of night? But Draco didn't go into the forest. Instead, he snuck out the gate and away from the castle. What was he doing? Hermione followed him in the dark for nearly a kilometre before she saw him pull out his wand: he was going to disapparate and she wasn't going to be able to follow!

Hermione knew she had to do something; it was now too late for the note to have meant anything other than this. But what could she do? There was nothing for it, she had to show herself, unless she grabbed hold of him right before he disappeared, then she too would be caught in the spell and go with him. Well, t was a better option than just asking him...

Hermione moved closer to Draco, careful not to make a sound, then at the last instant grabbed hold of him and felt the spell encapsulate them both. A second later they landed in a rocky cove of a foreboding island. Having two people along for the ride made the spell unstable, fortunately that just meant that the landing was a little messy. Hermione fell down onto her back while Draco thankfully stumbled back in the opposite direction. The invisibility cloak miraculously managed to stay covering Hermione, keeping her hidden from the figure that appeared over the rocks moving towards the two students.


	10. We Were just

Chapter Ten: We Were Just… 

_Back in the future…_

"Err… Hello Professors," Draco said trying one of his amazing smiles to no avail.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore stood in the doorway, McGonagall and Snape looked outraged and ready to kill, Professor Dumbledore however seem to be trying to look stern, but both students could see the twinkle in his eye.

"Perhaps I should go and get dressed?"

"Yes, I think that that might be a good idea Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

Hermione quickly ran out of the room, feeling a little guilty about leaving Draco alone with the Professors. She ran into the common room and was about to head up the stairs when she spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny all staring at her open mouthed.

"Err… Hi guys." she said, trying to smile sweetly before dashing off up the stairs to her own room before anyone could comment. Ginny followed in an attempt to obtain an explanation from her friend.

"Hermione, would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh." Ginny uttered, then as an afterthought added, "Why not?"

"Do you remember when I had that Restolumen potion splashed all over me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lucky me! This is the day I swapped with! I have no idea what is going on!"

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ginny, it's not funny," Hermione said pulling her robes over her head, "I am in so much trouble and I don't even remember doing what it is I'm about to get it trouble for."

"Which is?"

"I'm not telling."

"So you do know what it was, then, that you did with Malfoy… in his room."

"Ginny! This is not funny."

"Humour is in the eye of the beholder." Ginny ducked a pillow as it flew across the room.

"I'm doomed! I'm going to be expelled for sure. And even if I'm not then Harry and Ron will never forgive me." Hermione sat down on her bed.

"Oh come on Hermione, I'll still be your friend and I'll make those to numbskulls play nice, but you never know: miracles have been known to happen.'

"Ginny, I can't get my head around this one. Draco loves me, I'm going to be expelled and Harry and Ron will hate me forever."

"Malfoy what?" Ginny spluttered, "What?"

"He said he loves me," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes, "I thinks he means it too. And what it looked like up there in his room, we're done for. I'll never finish school. And my two best friends are going to want to kill me."

"He loves you? Do you love him?"

"I don't know! I'm from another timeframe, remember?" Hermione said hysterically, "And there are more pressing issues here, Ginny."

Hermione shook her head and wiped a tear from her pale face. "This is too much." she whispered and promptly fainted.

"Hermione!"

Ginny groaned. "Hermione! Please wake up!"

Ginny raced downstairs, "Professors, come quickly! It's Hermione: she's passed out."

"She's what?" Professor McGonagall dashed up the stairs with Ginny and, to everyone's amusement, Draco in toe.

Upon entering the room McGonagall walked over to the bed and sat next to Hermione. Draco leapt onto the other side of the bed to be at Hermione's other side. Ginny stood back and watched the scene unfold.

"Suscitatio." McGonagall whispered pointing her wand at Hermione. Hermione's eyes shot open and for the second time that day sat bolt upright. This time, however, she managed to head-butt her Professor in the process.

"Oh my gosh! Professor are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Hermione still couldn't cope but the effect of the spell was preventing her from passing out again so she had to console herself by bursting into tears.

"That's ok, Hermione; I shouldn't have been sitting so close." McGonagall was rubbing her forehead as she spoke.

Draco pulled the crying girl to him and rocked her back and forth, "Hermione, please stop crying."

"We'd better go downstairs; Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you two about this." McGonagall mentioned heading down the stairs.

Ginny pulled Hermione up off the bed and away from Draco's grasp. Hermione was lead back down to the small common room. Harry and Ron looked like they didn't think that this was real; they glared at Draco as he followed the girls out. McGonagall sat down on Dumbledore's right and Snape leered to his left. Dumbledore seemed calm and in control of the situation. In fact Dumbledore almost looked like he found the whole thing amusing. (Leering is doing something more than standing there)

"Ah, Miss Granger, so glad that you could join us," Dumbledore said, "can everybody please sit down. Although…Perhaps Mr. Potter and Mr. and Miss. Weasley should wait outside?"

"An excellent suggestion, Headmaster." Snape sneered as he dispatched Hermione's three friends.

Hermione wended her way over to a chair in a daze and sank into it while Draco followed her over, picking up a box of tissues on the way. He sat on the arm of the chair and offered the box to Hermione.

"Now would one of you like to tell me what is going on?" Dumbledore said, eyeing the two students before him.

"Well, sir, it's nothing really," Draco said, thinking maybe he could lie his way out of it, "it's just that…" No, the only way out of this was to sacrifice Hermione to save himself: he couldn't do that to her. "We've sort of been going out for a while and well…"

Wait! He had a plan!

"Well Hermione had this really bad dream, and well she came to me for comfort." It was the perfect plan, nobody needed to get hurt.

"Then where were your clothes?"

Hermione just kept sobbing, not really paying much attention to the conversation.

"Well I can't account for how Hermione chooses to sleep; she must have wrapped a sheet around her for modesty."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "A sheet from your bed?"

"Err…" Draco was stuck on that one. He looked up into the faces of his three Professors and gulped.

"Tell them the truth Ma… Draco."

Draco glanced at the tear stained face of the girl he loved and sighed; if that's what she wanted then there was nothing for it. "Ok, we are in a relationship and we felt that we'd like to take it to the next level, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think we can fill in the blanks, thank you very much Mr. Malfoy." Snape looked a little paler than normal; this clearly wasn't a topic he is fond of.

"Oh, Hermione! How could you?" McGonagall gasped. Hermione's tears began running down her face even faster.

"Leave her alone, this sort of thing goes on all the time: the only reason it's such a big problem is because you walked in. You didn't even walk in on anything much and I think that you made some very big assumptions as to what had been going on" (Eep… Clare speech… It rambles:S)

"Malfoy! It would be wise of you not to talk to your superiors like that." Snape stared Draco down.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you realise what the school policy is on fraternisation between two students?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Oh, well neither do I. I would have thought that one of you would have looked that up before doing anything, but clearly not." Dumbledore continued, "Well I'm sure that you won't mind the detention this evening and thirty house points each."

"You mean we're not expelled?" Hermione said looking up from her pile of teary tissues.

"Oh, goodness me no!" Dumbledore said, amused, "I don't think anyone has even been expelled simply for showing intimacy towards another human being..."

"Sir, don't you think you're being a little light on them?" Snape snapped.

"No, not really, Severus." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Now I think we should leave: we don't want to be late for lunch after all."

With that the three Professors left the dormitory, leaving behind the dazed couple. How on earth had they managed to avoid major punishment? _A_ detention and thirty points? What ever happened to expulsion? Hermione felt some huge lift off of her shoulders; she wasn't going to be expelled! She would be able to stay here. Everything was going to be fine, Harry and Ron and Ginny walked back into the room, maybe not.

"What in the name of the Sphinx have you been up to, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Hey, lay off her! Can't you see that she's been through enough without you being a jerk to her?" Malfoy said standing up to defend the woman he loved.

"Oh, and you know her do you?" Harry yelled back.

"I know her better than you think, Scarhead."

"You hate her, you have for six years, and are our worst enemy!"

"Worst? That's a bit harsh looking at the list of your enemies."

"Shut up, Ferret Boy!" Ron retorted, jumping into the fight.

"Oh, this is typical! Hermione and I start going out and you suddenly take it upon yourselves to rush to her aid. Well she doesn't need it, she's fine, and she can take care of herself."

"Going out?" Harry scoffed, "Looked more like staying in to me."

"You ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked into her young friend's eyes and shook her head, "I can't get my head around this, that potion and now this, it's too much. I have to make things alright again, I've really messed things up for her."

"Who?"

"Me."

"Right. Do you want me to get them out of here so you can clear your head?"

"Please."

"'Kay. Right boys, out!" Ginny yelled standing up, "You two, there're some things you should know before you continue this yelling match. So out!"

And with that, Ginny, with remarkable strength for a girl her size, dragged both Ron and Harry from the room, leaving a fuming Draco with a teary Hermione.


	11. Comfort

Chapter Eleven: Comfort 

Draco turned to look at the girl he loved, she wasn't coping very well with any of this and he had to do something, but all his usual methods of making her feel good where no longer open to him. He went over to her sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hermione," Draco said, "It's going to be ok."

"How? How can it possibly be ok?"

"I'm here."

"Great, my worst enemy is here."

"That's not what you said last night."

"What did I say… no, I don't want to know," Hermione whispered as though if she spoke any louder she'd cry, "It wasn't me last night. it was a different me."

"It was a future you. Last night you said I was a friend, someone you could trust. It was _you_ who felt that for me. You are going to feel that way at some stage in your near future. At the moment you need someone to listen to you. Well, if you will trust me soon, why not trust me now?"

"Trust him..." Hermione mumbled to herself, preoccupied.

"Huh?"

"That's what the note said."

"See, now are you going to listen to yourself or not?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, I'll trust you… for now."

"Good." Draco smiled, "Now I was told to look after you and look after you I shall. What do you want me to do? I am in your service."

Hermione looked up into Draco's smiling face and couldn't help but feel a little better. He really did love her and she could feel it.

"Tell when you started loving me?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know, I think I always kind of liked you."

Hermione looked up into his sincere face slowing drawing closer to her own. "I guess I always loved you Hermione." She could feel his breath as his head tilted slowly. Their lips were so close, it was almost like the whole scene was moving in slow-motion. Their lips met and… bliss! Hermione's head was spinning, she felt like this was what she wanted to do but at the same time she couldn't overcome the fact that this was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy! It was just yesterday that he had mocked her, called her a suck up, she couldn't be standing here _kissing_ him! Could she?

Hermione broke off. "I don't think I can do this."

Draco just nodded. "I think I can wait until my Hermione gets back."

"Thanks. Do you think I could have some time to think?"

Draco smiled, "Sure. I have to go do something anyway; will you be alright on your own?"

Hermione nodded and Draco placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the common room and heading off into the school. Hermione was now left alone in the common room. She felt that she had to do something to make it all better, to fix this with her friends before she, her future self, came back. Having now made up her mind Hermione stood and followed the path to the exit that Draco had just taken. She stopped to think, they would have to go somewhere to talk, and best bet was that they would be in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts, tracing the steps of six years of Hogwarts memories. She reached the portrait of the fat Lady and realised that she had no idea of the password, it had been Dragon's teeth last she knew but that would be months ago now.

"Drat." She said to herself.

"What is it dear?" The fat lady asked kindly.

"I don't know the password," Hermione replied honestly, "any chance it's still Dragon's teeth."

"No sorry dear."

"Oh, could you just let me in anyway?"

"Sorry."

"Ok, could you tell me if Harry, Ron and Ginny are in there?"

"No."

"Oh! Why not?"

"No, that's the answer, they didn't come here love."

"Oh, ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione walked off towards the library, she wasn't sure if they would be there or out on the school grounds but it was a place to start. It was common that they would head into the library and talk; it was Hermione's favourite place to be.

Hermione walked into the library and began to wonder around the shelves looking for her friends. After about three minutes of fruitless searching she found them huddled at a table deep in discussion. They looked up as she walked in and waved her over.

"Hello." Hermione said cautiously. Where they still going to be mad at her?

"Hermione, I told them everything you said to me this morning." Ginny said.

"Oh good." Hermione replied, "How'd you guys take it?"

"I'm not sure if we can accept this Hermione, I mean it's Draco Malfoy." Harry glared at Hermione.

"I know I'm having as much trouble as you guys but he seem to genuinely care."

"Malfoy! It's Malfoy Hermione. Not Neville or Dean but Malfoy." Harry half yelled, "This just doesn't seem right."

"I know! If you were listening to Ginny then you'd know that from my perspective I only just found out that I'm going to date, no more than that, sleep with Draco!" Hermione retorted, "This is a lot for me to handle as well."

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

"Do what?"

"Sleep with… _him_!" Ron shuddered.

"I don't know, I mean he's smart and from what I've seen of him today he has a charming, sensitive side to his personality."

"Not to mention that he's so hot that half the school, the female half, are drooling over him."

"GINNY!" Ron said angrily, "Don't tell me you fancy Ferret Boy as well?"

"No, but he's pretty good to look at."

Hermione smiled, "I end up with the guy most of the school wants to be with! There must be some very jealous girls out there! Especially the Slytherins, they've been after him for years."

"Ok so there's one positive." Ginny said and then added for Hermione's benefit, "We were making a pro's and con's list."

"And what are the positives?" Hermione asked.

"It'll make the Slytherins jealous."

"That's it? What about he seems to make me happy or that he loves me?"

"Says he loves you Hermione, _says_ he loves you."

"Ron! I happen to trust him."

"Why? You just woke up in his bed this morning."

"Yeah, but I left myself a letter telling me to trust him and I believe myself."

"Oh right." Ron started, "You'll just believe anything you say?"

"Yes I do, I have no reason to lie to myself especially about this."

"How can we even be sure of this letters authenticity, there are spell to mimic handwriting, or he could have had you under the Imperio."

"I doubt it Harry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just accept that he's changed? That he really loves me?"

"See that's something you would never say!"

"Unless it was true."

"But it's not, he just has you brain washed."

"Harry, I woke up this morning and didn't believe it to be true, but it does appear to be that way. So just accept it."

"Cut it out you two, Hermione I believe you and if this is what you want then I at least will support you." Ginny interrupted before Harry could answer back.

"Ginny, this is Malfoy, Ferret Boy, wanna-be Death Eater and he's stolen our Hermione." Harry argued.

"No, this is Hermione asking us to accept that she has a boyfriend. She has not been stolen, she is still here and she still wants to be our friend."

"Fine I can deal with that but you have to let us threaten him. We have to protect you." Ron interjected, "So, if he so much as comes a minute late for a date or does anything to hurt you, you tell us and we'll sort him out."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, you have no idea how much it means to me that you all understand."

Harry simply glared.


	12. What's This About?

Chapter Twelve: What's This About? 

_The past…_

"I expected a better arrival than that, Draco." The woman criticised.

Draco looked around him. The place he had just apparated to was a sheltered alcove on a small rocky island, on which his mother, Narcissa, stood, her arms folded impatiently. Looking up a large stone castle could be seen but the eerie glow emanating from its small windows showed none of the warmth that the Hogwarts castle did.

"What is it you want, mother? Your call sounded like you were in trouble."

"How else would I have gotten you out here? You would never have come if I'd really told you why I summoned you here."

"So you're not in trouble?"

"No."

Draco frowned. "You called me out of school, risked me getting expelled, and why? On some fancy whim of your making?"

"You will not talk to me like that, Draco Malfoy." Narcissa screeched, "_Crucio!" _

Hermione watched, horrified, as Draco fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She had guessed that Draco's father had tortured him, but to see his mother-… it was unbearable to watch.

It only lasted about a minute but it seemed much longer. Narcissa lowered her wand, "Are you ready to behave?"

Draco was on his knees, trying to catch his breath back.

"Draco?" Narcissa's warning voice came down upon him.

"Yes, mother."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. She had no idea how much pain was in Draco's life; how much cruelty his own mother could inflict upon her own child.

Hermione froze in horror as Narcissa turned away from her son and focused her gaze on Hermione.

"Good." Narcissa smiled. "Now we are going to get your father."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She pulled the cloak tighter around her; just to be sure.

"But Lucius is in Azkaban-"

"-_Crucio!_"

Hermione turned her head away as Draco's scream pierced the still night. The screams cut out abruptly and retreated into heavy breathing.

"Do not state the obvious, son, of course your father is in Azkaban. That is from where we shall be rescuing him."

Draco didn't even bother arguing back this time: he just stayed slumped over clutching his stomach.

"Now what I need you to do, my boy, is hold the Dementors off while I dash in and get your father."

"What! Do you know what they'll do to me if I get caught?"

"Yes. And?"

"It's suicide!"

"It will be worth it to have your father back."

"But-"

"-_Crucio!_"

'_She must really love that spell.' _Hermione thoughtbitterly, _'Why does she have to keep doing that to Draco? This is killing me: I want to help him so badly! But I have to stop Narcissa and I can't do that on my own. Oh Draco, hold in there.'_

"Now Draco, you are going to go over to those ridges and draw the Dementors towards you. _I_ shall sneak around the other way and go in for Lucius. OK?"

Draco simple nodded. Narcissa smiled icily at her son and walked off into position, waiting for the Dementors to go after Draco.

Draco staggered to his feet. Hermione would have sworn that she saw tears begin to form in his eyes but they were gone in a couple of blinks, having never fallen. He was going to have to be strong if this was ever going to work, but he could tell that this was never going to work; not for him anyway. He was meant to die, his mother didn't care about him. Nobody did.

Draco forced himself over the hill towards where Narcissa had told him to go. Hermione followed under the cloak. Once Draco was in position he held his wand above his head and set off a burst of green sparks, the signal for his mother. The Dementors had already sensed Draco's presence and were moving towards where he and Hermione stood. A chill came up in the air as the Dementors moved closer. Hermione's mind flew back to her third year and what she had seen in the cupboard with the Bogart.

Draco stood up tall waiting for the Dementors; he appeared unaffected but Hermione could see him shaking slightly. The foul creatures moved closer.

Draco raised his wand. "_Expecto Patronum._" Hermione saw a thin wall of shimmering light appear in front of Draco, but it wasn't strong enough to hold back the assault of Dementors moving closer. Hermione watched in slow motion as Draco fell to his knees, he didn't seem able to do this.

Hermione concentrated with all her might on the man who knelt at her feet, on the memories of the last two months together, and raised her wand towards the Dementors. "_Expecto Patronum._"

A shining silver otter sprung from the end of Hermione's wand, spending time in the DADA club in her fifth year had pain off, and not for the first time. As the otter bounced around Hermione and Draco, holding back the Dementors, Hermione removed the cloak and bobbed down next to him.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?"

Hermione looked hurt, but what could she expect? "I happen to have just saved your life: the least you could do is be civil. Now stand up, we have to stop Narcissa."

Draco stood to his feet and nearly fell back to the ground, Hermione caught him. She draped his arm over her shoulder and held him close to support him.

"I still want to know why you are here!"

"I'll tell you later."

"Granger, I want to know now."

Hermione's brow furrowed. It had been so long since she'd heard him called her that it was disconcerting. "Later."

The otter had managed to drive the Dementors back enough so that their effect was greatly lessened. The two students had been moving over the island towards where Narcissa was going to be. Draco suddenly pushed away from Hermione.

"I can walk on my own; I don't need your help." He snarled.

Hermione looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

"For crying out loud, there is no need to get so upset, Granger. So wipe that look off your face, and let's go stop my mother!"

"You want to stop her too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mind your own business, Granger."


	13. Why Did You Come?

Chapter Thirteen: Why did you come? 

_The future…_

Draco had just left his common room; Hermione was still there but she said she was going to be ok and he believed her. He had something to do, or more like someone to see. He walked through the halls until he came upon a stone Gargoyle.

"Peppermint twist." He said, initiating the Gargoyle into an upwards spiral. He jumped onto the moving stair and slowly spun up towards the headmaster's office. Draco liked Dumbledore. He hadn't at first, but that was just because he listened to his stupid father. Now Draco saw Dumbledore as a great leader of the school; someone that for some reason he couldn't help but like.

Draco stepped off the stairs and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. The door opened and Draco was greeted with one of the headmaster's grins, the twinkle in his eye still present.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Mr. Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well do sit down then," Dumbledore pointed to the chair opposite his desk. "Sherbet Lemon?"

"Err… no thanks. Sir I was just wondering if you could tell me why you came to the dormitory this morning?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No sir, it's just that you gave no explanation for why you came, it was rather… odd actually. You don't normally visit us..."

"Ah, well, I came because I was asked to."

"You were asked to? By whom?"

"Miss. Granger."

"Hermione!" Draco was stunned. Hermione orchestrated this? "Why?"

"She asked me not to say."

"Sir…"

"Sorry, Mr Malfoy, I am sworn to secrecy."

"Can you tell me why you had to bring Snape and McGonagall along?"

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall?"

"Yeah, them."

"No, only that it was requested of me."

"And Potter, and the Weasley's?"

"Sorry, but I shan't tell you any more than what has been permitted of me."

"Oh, come on, sir!"

"No. Now if that is all?"

"Just one more question..."

"I'm listening."

"Why were you so lenient on us?"

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is something else that perhaps it is better that you ask Miss. Granger when she returns tomorrow."

Draco nodded sulkily and stood to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Tell Miss. Granger that your detention is at six. You'll be sorting books in the library."

Draco groaned, spending a few hours putting books away in the library was not his idea of fun; Hermione, on the other hand, might think differently about that. It would be her dream detention.

Draco walked back to his common room rather disappointed; he had hoped that Dumbledore would be able to answer some of his questions and instead he had just added to them. Something about all of this wasn't quite fitting. What was Hermione, _his_ Hermione, up to?


	14. Kissing

Chapter Fourteen: Kissing 

_The past…_

Hermione and Draco had picked up the pace a little now that Draco was walking on his own. Hermione's otter had disappeared but that was ok: the Dementors appeared to have gone back to their posts. The two students managed to creep around to the place where they had apparated.

"Where to now?" Hermione asked, "Should we go inside to look for Narcissa?"

"Are you crazy? If we go in with so many Dementors at their posts we'll never make it out. Unless…" Draco trailed off.

"Unless what Draco?"

"Do you know how Black made it out?"

"Yeah, but that won't work for us?"

"Why not?" Malfoy demanded.

"We're not Animagus."

"And Black was?"

"Clearly. If his method of escape won't work for us because we are not Animagus then it is reasonable to assume…"

Draco cut her short. "Alright, alright, no need to go on and on."

Hermione remained silent.

"Follow me." Draco began to walk off in the direction they had seen Narcissa travel. Hermione quickly followed. Draco seemed to be undaunted by Azkaban, but Hermione found the place scary. Take the path they were following now, for instance. It was really rocky and they often stumbled. The rock was sharp and black. The air was thick with what felt like smoke, the heat was practically unbearable and yet the two students were clutching their cloaks tighter to them to stop from shivering. There was a strange chill in the air, no doubt caused by the presence of so many Dementors.

Hermione kept wishing she'd never followed Draco then mentally reprimanding herself because that would have meant that he would be dead. Or worse, soulless.

Hermione saw about three paces behind Draco when he ducked behind a rock motioning her to quickly do the same. Hermione peered around the rock and saw what had prompted Draco's sudden movement. In the gloom she could make out a door way to the giant prison that rose above then and running out of the door were two figures. One leaning on the other.

Narcissa had somehow managed to help Lucius escape from his prizon cell! But they were not safe yet. As the two Malfoys stumbled away from the prison and its anti-apparition field a siren began to sound. It must have been loud because Narcissa and Lucius fell over and seemed to be having difficulty standing back up.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her down to where his parents were.

"Draco, darling, come help me with your father," Narcissa called.

Draco stopped about three metres from the couple bent down on the ground.

"Draco," Hermione urgently tugged at Draco's sleeve, "Dementors!"

But Draco didn't need to be told: he could sense the approaching creatures. An icy lump thudded into his stomach.

"Who is that?" Narcissa sneered, then looked at Hermione more closely. She gasped. "That's that filthy mudblood girl! What's she doing here, Draco?"

"She's here to stop you." Draco said with effort; the Dementors were closing fast.

"Then kill her and help me quickly."

"I'm not going to help you any more, mother."

"What?" Narcissa screeched.

"I'm sorry, but what you're doing is wrong." Draco began walking away from his mother, Hermione at his side.

Lucius remained unconscious, face down upon the rocky surface of the island with Narcissa at his side as the Dementors closed in around them. Hermione and Draco had backed about fifty metres away by this stage and Dementors were also closing in on them.

Hermione drew her wand as Draco collapsed besides her. Thinking of him and only him, Hermione yelled the spell to drive off the disgusting creatures but the silvery light which escaped from her wand was merely a faint mist. Draco lifted his head and saw in the distance two Dementors swoop down upon his parents and clamp their jaws over their faces. It was a horrific sight. Both he and Hermione turned away as the two dark wizards screamed for what would be their last time.

Just before Hermione collapsed down next to Draco, wizards appeared before them, running up to the scene. They pulled the two students away from the Dementors. The last thing Hermione saw before she passed out was a familiar face, Dumbledore.


	15. The Library

Chapter Fifteen: The Library 

_The future…_

Hermione was having a wonderful time in detention, just as Draco had predicted. The library rally was her favourite place to be. She was methodically working her way through the shelves like a trained librarian. Draco marvelled at the skill with which she found the correct place on the shelves for the books, the ease at which she spotted books that had been put back in the wrong place and the speed with which she was going through the pile they were working on.

Hermione was simply surprised that in only a few months the library could become such a mess. She guessed, and rightly so, that the library had been properly sorted during the holidays but now, just a few months into term, it was a shambles. According to Draco Madam Pince had been off sick for three weeks and in that time the library had become _quite_ a mess.

Hermione was nearing the bottom of her pile and was silently gloating that she would be finished before Malfoy.

Malfoy was just admiring how beautiful Hermione looked as she walked about, completely in her element.

"Finished." Hermione beamed: it was only ten and she was finished with her detention. Draco glanced across at her. If truth be told Hermione half expected him to pout or complain or possibly even just outright insult her for having finished before him. But he did none of these things.

Draco looked up at the smiling face of the woman that he loved. She seemed to be waiting for him to say or do something but he didn't know what. It was difficult to remind himself that she didn't want a kiss or something like that which _his_ Hermione would have been waiting for. Draco didn't know how to react to the gorgeous smile that stayed planted on Hermione's lips.

Draco finally chose his reaction. "Could you wait for me? I'll only be another ten, fifteen minutes."

This was not what Hermione had expected, but she reluctantly sat down on one of the sofa's that were scattered about the library. She watched as the man walked about the deserted library, putting books back into their shelves. He seemed so much more at peace than she remembered him being. It seemed to her as though some great burden or pain had been lifted from him. Perhaps something that had been causing him great pain in life was now missing.

Draco was finding it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand: all he wanted to do was walk over to Hermione and wrap his arms around her, just to hold her close. He loved the woman that had once- well, you could call it twice if you were going to be picky- saved his life. He owed her so much. Not only had she defended him from the Dementors but she had given him reason to live. He was now living every moment to be with her and with every moment he spent with her the world seemed so much more of an incredible place worth living in.

Draco slipped the last book onto the shelf and smiled, satisfied at a job well done. He walked over to Hermione who was sitting on a sofa, deep in thought.

"Knut for your thought?" He asked putting his arm around Hermione. Hermione looked at the arm with a look of distain and Draco remembered she wasn't use to his presence and removed his arm reluctantly.

"I was just wondering how we could have grown so close."

"Ah… yes… well… that's something you'll have to find out on your own."

"Oh, please?" Hermione begged, putting on a face she sometimes used to make Harry or Ron do her bidding.

Draco's heart melted: if only she knew what that look did to him… for him. He shifted his position on the sofa slightly, trying not to think about it. He turned his head away, "I can't tell you Hermione, sorry."

"Please? Anything? Just throw me a bone."

"No."

"Please?" Hermione moved closer leading towards him, putting her hand on his knee to steady herself.

Draco gulped, did Hermione even know how she was making him feel. In contexts the movements she had made towards him were friendly, but not _that_ friendly. He knew that: the moves were subtle, nonexistent from Hermione's viewpoint. So why was he finding it so difficult to talk?

"Look, just be there. That's all I can say, just be there when I need it, ok? And don't listen to me when I tell you to go away." He looked up at her, a little angry and realised how close their faces where. Hermione seemed to realise too, she pulled back and muttered something inaudible. She went to stand up but Draco placed his hand on her arm. it wasn't an aggressive move; Hermione could tell he just wanted her to stay. He pulled her closer to him, their faces inching closer, Hermione started to pull back.

'_Don't! I'm not ready.' _one part of her brain told her. '_Go for it!_' the other half screamed back. Torn between two conflicting emotions Hermione didn't know what to do.


	16. A Favour

Chapter Sixteen: A Favour 

_The past…_

Hermione found herself sitting in the headmaster's office. She had managed to convince the ministry; with the help of Draco and even Dumbledore, who vouched for them; that they were trying to prevent the escape of Lucius Malfoy and that they were completely innocent. They had returned to Hogwarts, Draco had been excused and had withdrawn back to the common room. Hermione was devastated to see the man she loved in so much pain.

Hermione was now alone with Dumbledore in his office.

"Hermione, I think some rewards are in order." Dumbledore smiled. "You acted selflessly tonight and some house points are in order."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, "Sir, I didn't act selflessly. I only went because I love Draco." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this but Hermione continued on, "I don't want any house points; I don't want anyone else to know that we were at Azkaban tonight."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Miss. Granger, you did act selflessly tonight, you didn't think of yourself but the one you… love, did you say? I have to admit I find that amusing, although not entirely unexpected."

"Not unexpected?" It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That's right. Anyway, I think that you do deserve a reward of some kind."

Hermione's mind flashed back to when she was entering the library with Draco for their detention, he had said something odd, about thanking her for lessening their punishment somehow. "Sir…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok if you kind of gave permission for me and Draco to have… err… relations."

"You want your reward for me to be ok with you dating Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not _just _dating, a bit more than that, if you get my meaning, sir. I mean we'll be really safe about it and all, I'd never do anything to jeopardise my future, and we'd take precautions. No one would ever need to know…"

Dumbledore laughed at this for some reason. It wasn't the sort of laugh that makes one feel stupid or silly for asking, it was the kind of laugh that meant that made Hermione feel like she needn't have asked, like a child asking for a cookie from their favourite Uncle.

"I would like to point out that I just did the wizarding community a big favour."

"Hermione, I trust you and Mr. Malfoy and if you are discrete and take precautions then I see no problem in it."

"Err… sir, don't come by the, my, common room on the 4th of November, and don't bring anybody with you. I know it's already happened, but it was really awkward for me. Don't come by with anybody, not Snape or McGonagall or Harry, Ron or Ginny. Just don't."

"But if I already did how can it be stopped from happening?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well if you can't stop it, just be nice if you do drop by, sir."

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl in front of him and nodded.

"Oh and sir if I may can I have a piece of parchment? I need to write myself a note."

Hermione scribbled a note on the piece of parchment the headmaster had handed her. She was tired so she didn't write much.

_Something big is going to happen in the evening when you come back. I don't want to tell you too much but borrow Harry's cloak, you'll need it._

Hermione didn't think about what she wrote that she realised that it was the blood stained note. But there wasn't any blood on it. As she put the quill back her hand bumped an inkwell and spilt a red-brown stain across the parchment. Hermione smiled and looked up at Dumbledore, "Sorry sir, but you know that ink looks just like dried blood..."

"I know, don't worry about it, I never liked that one." Dumbledore smiled back at the girl as she stood to leave.

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Miss Granger."

Hermione walked back to her common room; soon she would be back where she belonged, back in her Draco's arms. She knew she wasn't going to make it back to the common room before the change happened and for that she was glad, she didn't want to be the one to go in there. She reached the unicorn and paused for a minute. Glanced down at her watch: 3… 2… 1…

-

Hermione sat on the sofa facing Draco; "I'm back." she whispered and lent in to embrace him deeply.

Draco's tongue slid into her month by way of acknowledging that it was his Hermione that his arms were now tightly wrapped around.

"Good to have to back." he gasped in the gap between kisses.

"Good to be back." Hermione replied in the next gap.

After their forth short break for air, Draco pulled back.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow; Draco wouldn't lightly stop a make out session so something big was going on and she could think of anything she had done while she was here that would be a problem.

"I went to talk to Dumbledore today, to ask why he came to see us." Draco paused, hoping that Hermione would catch on.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said you invited him."

"WHAT! I did not such thing, I asked him not to come."

"Really?"

"He must have misinterpreted what I said." Hermione didn't like where this was headed.

"He also said that I should ask you why our punishment was so lenient."

"Oh, that I did ask him." Hermione leaned in close and kissed Draco, her hand running down his arm. "Draco, let's go back to our room."

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He bounced up, pulling Hermione up after him and at a quick pace headed back to their dorm.


	17. Draco?

Chapter Seventeen: Draco? 

Hermione found herself standing beside the unicorn guarding the entrance to the common room she shared with Draco. She had spent most of the day with him, or what he was going to become. It had been an interesting day. She would say a great day, but waking up in his bed, having teachers walk in on them, trying desperately not to lose her friends and struggling with being in a different time was not her idea of a great day.

"Mellon."

The unicorn sprang to life, cutting the hole through which Hermione would climb.

Hermione through it into the common room, looking around the darkened room. There was a noise that seemed out of place. Something was close, and it didn't sound friendly, from the noise Hermione would have guessed it was a large animal.

"Draco?" she called. Why was she using his first name?

There was no reply but Hermione could tell now that the noise was coming from his room. She walked through the tapestry and up the short flight of stairs. His door was ajar.

Hermione took a deep breath and readied her wand, her mind was telling her that if she couldn't hear Draco then he was dead or not there, her heart, however, was telling her brain to shut up so she could save Draco. She opened the door and sprung into the room.

"Go away." Draco was lying on his bed, his face turned away from the door.

Hermione sighed in relief, putting her wand away as she did so. _'Silly Hermione! There couldn't have been any monsters in here. You have been spending too much time with Harry and Ron. It was just Draco, not a monster. It was only Draco lying on his bed crying. Gee he sounds really weird when he cries. Wait! Why is he crying?'_

Hermione considered doing as Draco requested but something else he had said to her only minutes ago, when she was in the future, came back to her. _'And don't listen to me when I tell you to go away.'_ Hermione walked into the room.

"Go away." Draco forced through his tears.

"I'm sorry, but you told me not to listen to you."

Draco rolled over and glared at Hermione, his eyes were blood shot and Hermione could tell he'd been crying for ages.

"You said in the future not to listen to you when you tell me to go away, so I'm staying." Hermione sat down on the bed.

Draco rolled back over. What did it matter to him that there was someone else in the room? The grief was too great to bottle up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione tried, but Draco shook his head. Hermione sat in silence listening to Draco's sobs; she couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something. She did the first thing that came to mind. Not really thinking about it, she knelt down next to him and put her arms around him like her mother used to when she was little. Hermione was surprised to find that he didn't pull away. Hermione's arms wrapped around his torso, holding him tightly to her.

"Everything's going to be ok, Draco." She whispered, "I'm here for you."

She sat there all night holding him to her, listening until his sobs subsided into restless sleep. She soon fell asleep herself, arms still wrapped around her enemy of six years.

Hermione rolled over in bed, something wasn't right. _'This seems oddly familiar, I bet if I open my eyes the rooms green and Draco's in bed with me.'_ Hermione though. She opened her eyes and was yet again in the green and silver replica of her own room. Sitting up beside her with knees drawn to his chest was a distraught Malfoy.

"'Least I'm not naked this time." Hermione muttered to herself.

Draco turned his head at the sound of her voice. "What?" His voice was dry and he seemed to be having trouble talking.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Do you feel better?"

To Hermione's surprise Draco nodded. "I never liked them much anyway."

"Who?"

Draco looked at her, it was difficult for him to say but if he wanted her help he would have to tell her something. But not everything.

"My parents."

"Oh Draco! What happened? What did I miss?"

"They are dead, or as good as." Hermione noticed the pain in his voice and felt that she should push the matter any further.

"Last night… no one's ever done that."

"Done what?" Hermione was worried, had her future self done something she didn't know about.

Draco looked abashed. "I don't know…Comforted me." Came Draco's short reply.

Hermione looked at the man in front of her and began to feel what the future Hermione must have felt. "Anytime, Draco. If you ever need me here, just ask."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Anytime."

Hermione turned to leave; Draco reached up and caught her wrist. She looked back at him.

"Stay…" Draco asked, eyes looking as pleading as a puppy's, "Just a moment longer…"

Hermione nodded and sat back down on the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Promise me…" Draco asked.

"What?"

"You won't freak out."

"Pardon?"

"Just promise me."

"Ok, I won't freak out, but why would I?"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise Draco."

"Good."

Draco turned around and kissed Hermione. It was like the moment they had shared back in Flourish and Blotts. Except this was better: this was a kiss because they both wanted to, because there was something there that had awoken in them and they couldn't deny it.

The kiss ended and Draco looked at Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I need you here, please don't ever leave me."

Hermione looked into those blue-grey eyes that fascinated her so much.

"OK."


	18. Response to Reviews Authors note

**Response to Reviews (a.k.a. Authors note)**

Hello everyone.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my little fanfic. It makes me fell all warm and fizzy, sorry fuzzy, to know that so many people liked my story. I read all the reviews with a smile on my face (and that's the truth).

There were a few small things, like questions and stuff I wanted to talk about; hopefully it'll answer your questions and queries.

Firstly I would like to apologize for the miss-hap with the updating. The whole thing was meant to go on at once, and I don't know what happened. It took me several days to find the story up on the net at all. So sorry that some of you had to wait a while to get more than just the first chapter.

Secondly, so many of you seem keen for me to keep writing. And I'm sorry but I never intended this story to go beyond just how Hermione and Draco get together. It was my little sweet, fluffy, feel good story. Where it stands I think that it's finished, everything got wrapped up. We know that Hermione and Draco are going to get into a really good relationship, we know that Draco gets over the, for lack of a better word, death of his parents. We've seen the future so I don't need to follow that train of the story any more. So I'm really sorry to all those people who want more but I don't think that it's coming.

Thirdly, someone asked me (I think it was Aimee-Mercedes) what happens next. I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Personally I'd like to think that Draco and Hermione's relationship continues when they leave school, and they have little Hermione's and little Draco's and live happily ever after. But because everything was concluded I didn't feel that this story could carry any of that very well. So I'll let you decide what you think happens.

I would also like to take this opportunity to explain some parts of the story that I just liked and want too explain. You can stop reading this if you find it dull; this is just a big author's note really.

Gothic-Hands commented on my chapter at the Zoo. I really liked that chapter. I always wondered what the muggle-born kids tell their muggle friends in the holidays. I have also wondered what all the teachers would teach if it was a muggle school. Snape was easy, potions seems so much like chemistry. Trelawney was fun too; I had to find a subject that Hermione would think had no real point to it. Personally I like art but I can't see Hermione liking it that much. Several of my friends, ok just Myth, have commented on Dance and Drama Academy. That was great fun. I spent several minutes trying to think of something that D.A.D.A could stand for other that Defence Against Dark Arts, and then it came to me. Great fun really! It was something that Draco could poke fu at too. I really liked that chapter!

Moving on. Another of my favourite chapters was where Hermione wakes up in Draco's room (you can tell it was my favourite because it was the longest, I just didn't want to stop). It's such a lovely moment because we get to see Darco being nice from the perspective of Hermione who has no idea what she's even doing there. The first draft of that chapter was a LOT raunchier, or at least the end was. But it wasn't very Hermione so I cut it back, I think it works better; I can't picture Hermione doing anything but being stunned in that chapter.

I also know it's a little odd, maybe not, but I don't intend on posting anything until it's complete, i.e. the whole story is finished. I do this because I have a terrible habit of starting something and not finishing it and I find it really annoying reading a FanFic that's really good and then discovering it stops halfway through and the person hasn't updated for years. So I'm only going to post more fanfics if I finish more. I am working on one but I don't know if it will ever end up here.

Think that's all, I'll update this page if I get more questions or some really good reviews that I just want to stay thanks for. Sorry about the length of this, I do prattle on a bit don't I .


End file.
